White Fox Pretty Cure!
White Fox Pretty Cure! (ホワイト フォックス プリキュア! Howaito Fokkusu Purikyua!), shortened as WhiPre! (ホワイプリ! HowaiPuri!) - is the fifth season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shoujo counterpart crossover season, Studio Deen! Pretty Cure. Produced by Toei Animation and White Fox. Succeeding TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure and succeeded by Silver Link Pretty Cure! on its initial time slot. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio White Fox and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series are Mesopotamian Mythology, Friendship, Fighting, Food, Gastronomy, Daily LIfe, Traveling and Love Triangle. The Cures' main motifs are the Cookers and Heroic Characters. The series had a strong influence and sharing some elements with some series with Toriko, Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma and Kirakira Pretty Cure a la Mode. Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from White Fox Pretty Cure! (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio White Fox. However, these drawings made are come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Rating: PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. Synopsis: "Cooking and Food... That's all there is in life." (料理と食べ物... それは生活の中で全部.) (Ryōri to Tabemono... Sore wa seikatsu no naka de zenbu.) * White Fox Pretty Cure Episodes * This story take place in a parallel universe of Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio White Fox. In an imaginary world where food and cooking are very important. Rem who a dream to conquer Subaru's heart, the boy she loved, has just created the Babylon Restaurant and was looking for the best cookers and the most popular dishes everywere of world. When Rem has accidentally uncover her secret, Emilia was revealed to be a Cooker-Precure, better known as Cure Gilgamesh. In exchange for this deal of not revealing to Subaru about of her secret identity as a Cooker-Precure, Emilia agrees to work in Rem's restaurant ship on the condition that Rem help her to find the legendary place whose existence is still uncertain, named the "Uruk Realm" that is supposed to contain all the best cookers and foods around the world. Her team must, however, face an extremely hostile adventure, not to mention the monsters called the Apkallus, created by evil-minded Akkadian Empire who are trying to rob them of the ingredients, which are meant to awaken the evil dragon Tiamat, and make hunger and desolation prevail in the world. Characters: White Fox Cures: * Emilia (エミリア Emiria) / '''Cure Gilgamesh (キュア ギルガメッシュ Kyua Girugamesshu) - is the first main protagonist was a half-elf with silver hair, which was already a Cooker-Precure before the beginning of the story, but her identity was discovered by Rem. Emilia's dream is conquer Subaru's heart, the same goal as Rem's. Come from the Frozen Forest, with over a hundred years old, Emilia's mental state is still that of a teenager. She is looking for the Uruk Realm after accepting to work in the Babylon Restaurant created by Rem and Ram, who have in order to recruit the best cookers and prepare the most popular dishes. Emilia had love feelings for Subaru Natsuki and be in constant competition with Rem for their love for Subaru. As Cure Gilgamesh, her attacks are based on the variety of kitchen knives and initially uses her right hand to slice the target, before receiving a cooking knife-like sword forged by Beatrice named, Ishtar's Knife. Emilia's familiar is Humbaba: the Light Spirit. Her catchphrase is "If you have a dream to fulfill, then take action without further ado!" (達成する夢を持っているなら, それ以上の苦労せずに行動を起こす! Tassei suru yume o motte irunara, sore ijō no kurō sezu ni kōdō o okosu!). * Zero (ゼロ Zero) / Cure Enkidu (キュア エンキドゥ Kyua Enkido~u) - is a female witch who's the younger version of Emilia, with a child-like in appearance but probably much older. Zero proclaims herself as Emilia's great rival to whom she get along badly with her since Emilia had hit and humiliated Zero in public for insulting Emilia's kitchen in a cooking contest. Her dream is to be able to defeat Emilia one day and leave no one else to defeat her before Zero, she often quarrels with Rem to get Emilia as her only rival, but get along well with Ram making Rem jealous. She appears for the first time when Zero tried to steal food from the Babylon Restaurant. She is good in both Sorcery and Magic. Despite her immense knowledge, Zero is clueless with regards to basic knowledge, such as the value of gems and monetary transactions. Situations that may normally embarrass others, hold no problem for her. Zero has shown a love interest in growing closer to Mercenary. As Cure Enkidu, her attacks are based on forks. Zero's familiar is Anzû: the Wind Spirit. * Mascots: * Pack (パック Pakku) - is Emilia's familiar and a spirit in the form of a cat who serves him as a mentor during training. Pack's work time is from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. He has an empathic ability that allows him to read people's minds through their emotions/intent. His true identity is that of "Beast of the End of the Eternally Frozen Lands". He is the one who created the concept on the Cooker-Precures and the Cooking Limiters. Spirit-Fairies: * Rem (レム Remu) / Humbaba (フンババ Funbaba) / Cure Humbaba (キュア フンババ Kyua Funbaba) - is the second main protagonist and Emilia's familiar. Rem regarded herself as the true heroine of the story and often leads as a big oaf who always jumps too fast in the problems. Her ability to cause problems constantly annoys Emilia, which happens quite often. Her dream is conquer Subaru's heart despite his favor to Emilia, and had the same goal that of Emilia. While she and Ram have just opened the Babylon Restaurant, she recruits Emilia as a cooker on the condition that Rem must help her find the Uruk Realm that aims to recruit better cooks and prepare the most popular dishes. It was revealed that her transformation into a Spirit-Fairy is due to the injection made by Ram to fight against the Akkadian Empire. She's one of the twin demons who work at Roswaal's mansion as maids, and also Ram's younger twin sister, with blue hair which she wears parted on the left, and still has a full horn that grants her magical power. It was revealed that in "Cure Humbaba Arc" until to "Ziggurat Hell Arc", after Zero's death and Emilia's disappearance, Rem became a Cooker-Precure and takes the place as a leader, until Emilia's return after bring Zero back to life and rescued Subaru from kidnapping. As Humbaba, she looked like a taller humanoid beast with a head of a male lion with saber teeth and her sentences is "~ Baba". Her Mythical Element is Light. As Cure Humbaba, like Emilia, her attacks are based on the variety of kitchen knives and uses her fingers to slice the target. Her catchphrase is "Don't ever stop chasing your dream." (お前の夢追う止めないで Omae no yume ou tomenaide). Allies: * Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ スバル Natsuki Subaru) - is the typical archetype of the "Tsundere love interest". He is Rem and Emilia's love interest, to which they fight to conquer his heart and get married with him, but he's also tugged by his choice between Emilia or Rem. Subaru is used as a fellow supporter to only support or worry his friends and a dude in distress to be kidnapped as a hostage. Later, he befriends Mercenary, Rintarou and Jonah with whom he spends a lot of time. Naturally concerned but assertive, he have influence on Emilia and the slaps he can give are terrible, he will show some jealousy when other boys getting closer too much of Emilia or Rem. He initially unaware Emilia and Rem's true identities until when Koko Hekmatyar unveiled their secrets in front of them after kidnapping him in "Cure Atrahasis Arc", Subaru then becomes the priority target of the Akkadian Empire under the control of Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti, wishing to reach Emilia by attempting to kill him. * Villains: * Tiamat / Fortuna () - Akkadian Empire: *Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti (ペテルギウス ロマネコンティ Peterugiusu Romanekonti) - is the major antagonist and formerly the leader of the Witch's Cult, before becoming a leader of the Akkadian Empire. Betelgeuse was once a respectable man, but was driven insane since he accidentally killed Fortuna witches invaded the Elf village a hundred years previously. He was later revealed to have been a close family friend to Emilia and her aunt Fortuna. Items: * Cooking Limiter (クッキング リミッター Kukkingu Rimittā) - A kitchen timer-like transformation device. Terminology: * Cooker-Precures (クッカー プリキュア Kukkā Purikyua) - . Locations: * TBA Movies: * TBA OVA series: * TBA Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: 'Action - Adventure - Fantasy - Magical girl - Romantic comedy (Romedy) - Shounen - Slice of Life. *White Fox Pretty Cure! is the second series with a food theme. *'Story Arcs: Traveling Arc, Uruk Realm Arc, Cure Atrahasis Arc, Training Arc, Zero's Death?! Arc, Cure Humbaba Arc, Two Years Later Arc, Subaru's Kidnapping Arc, Ziggurat Hell Arc, Tiamat's Awakening Arc. *'Sagas:' Gastronomical Era Saga (Traveling Arc, Uruk Realm Arc, Cure Atrahasis Arc, Training Arc, Zero's Death?! Arc, Cure Humbaba Arc), Food Crisis Saga (Two Years Later Arc, Subaru's Kidnapping Arc, Ziggurat Hell Arc, Tiamat's Return Arc). Note: the Two Years Later Arc skips forward 2 years after Zero's death, downfall of the Gastronomical Era, Emilia's departure for her so-called quest for immortality and Rem's transformation as a Cooker-Precure, Cure Humbaba. Epic Quotes: * Cooking and Food... That's all there is in life. (Rem / Humbaba) * I'm maybe a dumbass, but I teach you to never lose your hope. (Rem / Humbaba) * Don't give up for now, that's not an end but a true beginning of your story. So keep your dream till the true end of your journey. (Kurisu / Cure Lugalbanda) * Tell me, would you like to team up with me, not just as friends... but also as battle partners as well? (Emilia / Cure Gilgamesh) * Humans aren't meat to eat when we're a human being, it's called cannibalism! (Subaru) * If you want to hit, do it now. I won't stop you. The guys need to give blows rather than crying, it relieve you after you're done. (Rem / Cure Humbaba) * Gluttony is perhaps a sin... But without it, we lose the desire and pleasure of eating food. (Beltegeuse) Even if we not immune to hunger concept, is thanks to food we're happy to able eating together. If the hunger's not exist, food are just useless. (Emilia / Cure Gilgamesh) Others: See also: White Fox Pretty Cure! Polls. See also: White Fox Pretty Cure! Translation. See also: List of White Fox Pretty Cure! Characters. See also: List of White Fox Pretty Cure! Cast/Dub. See also: List of White Fox Pretty Cure! Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: Emilia aka Cure Gilgamesh.png|Emilia / Cure Gilgamesh (Re:Zero) Zero aka Cure Enkidu.png|Zero / Cure Enkidu (Grimoire of Zero) Battle Mascots/Fairies: Spirit-Faires: TBA Allies: TBA Villains: TBA Other Images: TBA Logo: White Fox Logo.png|The White Fox studio official logo. White Fox Pretty Cure Logo.png|White Fox Pretty Cure! Logo (English) The White Fox Anime Pictures: TBA Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Comedy Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:White Fox Pretty Cure!